The Diner OS
by Twilight Rose
Summary: Bella is stood up and meets Edward. Another lonely soul just looking for love and fun. Included drama, fry stealing, bacon eating and illegal kissing. One-Shot. AH. Mild Swearing.


Random one-shot. All human. Edward and Bella in a diner.

* * *

BPOV.

I sat on the cold plastic seat twirling a fry in my hand. I sighed and poked at my salad. Again I had been stood up by Mike. He asked me to meet him for breakfast the other day, stupidly, I agreed.

So here I am, 9am, Sunday morning. Eating fries, bacon and a salad. Agh.

A smooth voice brought me out of my musing. "Uh- Is it okay if I sit here?" The velvet voice said. I nodded, not looking up, any company would be good.

I closed my eyes and let my hair fall across my face.

The man across from me sighed, "I'm Edward." I risked a glance at him and - - - froze. I mean what the hell was I supposed to do? This man is fucking gorgeous. His emerald green eyes bore into mine and his tousled bronze hair was like a haystack. I bit my lip to suppress the groan that was begging to be released at the sight of his lips.

I straightened up and held my hand out, "Bella. What exactly are you doing here at . . ." I glanced at my wrist, "Nine in the morning?" Edward reached out and gripped my hand in his large ones. Sparks flowed through me at his touch.

_Wait, sparks? What the fuck?_

"Um- I was supposed to meet my girlfriend, well ex girlfriend if she came, because I had to dump her because she is cheating on me. Evil bitch." He muttered at the end. I smirked and laughed a bit. He glared at me through his lashes and my laughter was quickly cut short when I ran out of breathe from the look in his eyes.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Hey, I was stood up too. Bloody fucker."

Edward reached over and stole a fry. I snatched it back before he ate it, "Oi buddy, get your own fries. Mine." I picked my fries up and held them to my chest as if protecting them from coming to their deaths.

Edward raised his eyebrows at me and reached out slowly, as if not to frighten me. As he was about to touch the hand with the fries I jumped up and ran to the other side of the diner. Luckily it was only us because it was still early.

Edward ran after me while the old waitress shook her head and walked into the back.

I ran past him and jumped over a table. I felt Edward right behind me, I ran faster finally skidding to a halt, causing Edward to bump into me, at the sight of a busty blonde and Mike making out in the doorway. I felt Edward tense up behind me.

I frowned and turned, handing Edward my fries, glaring at him, daring him to eat one, I walked towards Mike.

I tapped mike's shoulder and waited for him to turn around. He looked at me sheepishly and a bit shocked. I turned to look at Edward and found him munching on my fries. _I'll get him for that._

"So Mike?" I began, I sucked a breathe in though clenched teeth. It made me sound really peeved.

"B-Bella, she came on to me. I didn't do anything and who is that guy?" Mike glared at Edward.

"Well, seeing as he was supposed to meet his girlfriend here. I am guessing he is the boyfriend of the girl you just made out with. Am I correct, Edward?" He nodded and walked off back to the table to nick my bacon.

He seemed fine to find his girlfriend making out with Mike. He seemed fine, unharmed. I shook my head, _he was going to dump her anyway. _

"Mike, never, I repeat never, even think about me, calling me, talking to me, seeing me, laughing with or at me, hell anything to do with me." I counted every 'never' off with my fingers. Mike nodded solemnly.

I felt Edward's presence behind me and saw Edward chewing on a bit of cold bacon.

"EDWARD! You just caught me making out with some random man and all you can do is give _Bella_ lovey dovey eyes and eat bacon." His girlfriend shouted, making me and Edward jumped. I was a bit shocked at the lovey dovey eyes bit. He was just looking at me? Wasn't he?

"Well, _Lauren_," He sneered her name, "Now, I have a better reason from dumping you. I _caught_ you cheating on me so, Lauren. You're dumped, goodbye." Edward walked back over to our table grabbed my coat and his and pulled me out of the diner.

"Edward, we have to pay." I whispered, slightly panicked that we could get arrested.

"I already did." He turned and looked at Lauren and Mike who were standing, shocked to say the least.

"Bella, I know it's early. But I really like you, maybe one day love." With that he crushed his lips to mine in a way that should be illegal.

_Yes, one day. Love.

* * *

_

Okay, random one shot about Edward and Bella meeting in a diner. If you didn't guess Bella and Mike were 'dating' but not GF and BF.

R&R

R xx


End file.
